


The Heart Writes What The Mind Reads

by Odin16immortal



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Seeing the future, Suicidal Thoughts, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin16immortal/pseuds/Odin16immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annalise has been able to hear the 'true voice' of everyone she meets. This ability makes her successful but also isolates her. Will her own thoughts be Annalise's undoing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Writes What The Mind Reads

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short not beta'd story. Please comment and kudos.

“Anna Mae, come give yer Uncle Joe a hug now!” Mama shoves her in front of the big man. His belly is huge and bulbous rolling over the waist of his jeans like a mountain. The very air around him wreaks with the stench of cigars and liquor. Anna Mae pulls at the hem of her church dress and stares desperately at the pattern in the carpet. She does not want to touch this man.  
“Well-aint you just the cutest lil thing!” He exclaims. Ignoring her body language, he crushes her into a bear hug. For an instant, she hears it. A voice low and gruff drifting across her brain. ‘Pretty lil thing, just my type.’ Anna Mae shivers, she didn’t comprehend the statement but the fear that runs down her spine is very real.  
His voice was the first she heard but not the last. Anna Mae would learn to trust the murky voices that flit in and out of her subconscious then the ones spoken in the air. No one’s mouth is honest; the truth lies in the mind.  
“I didn’t kill him! I LOVED HIM!” The blonde cries. The young woman presses her nails into her palms. Black mascara runs down her tan face and her lipstick is smudged. Annalise sighs.  
“Ms. Wu, I understand you’re upset. However, we need you to remain calm. The prosecution is going to think you’re a guilty gold digger and your hysteria will only prove them right.” Annalise states.  
“I was the one that was kind to him. I bore him children not that bitch!” Haylee Wu shrieks before breaking down in tears. Annalise leans back in her chair and lets the woman cry it out. Her students pat Haylee on the back in an awkward attempt at comfort. Annalise doesn’t bother.  
'Old fool was taking too long to die. All those days spending my youth him pretending to care about his marital issues or comforting his ego would all be a waste of time if I didn’t get a piece of the inheritance. I went through all that trouble having the brat and marrying the old coot no way I’m going to jail.'  
Annalise breathes in. Of course. That’s how it always is she muses. She wins the case the same way she always does. As she leaves the courtroom  
Annalise is so tired of hearing the voices. The weight of everyone’s little secret, their every cruel thought and ugly truth shrieks at her like a banshee. It’s hard to know someone else more than yourself. She’s so tired. Her students need her to protect them, especially Wes. Nate needed her to keep him safe. Bonnie needs her to keep her safe while Frank needs her for direction. Yet, she knows all of them can’t stand her. They blame everything wrong in their lives on her. They place their sins on top of Annalise’s shoulders like she is a living alter or perhaps a sacrifice. They feast on her and resent her like unwilling parasites. They hate her! HATE HER! HATE HER!  
Annalise fights back tears as she presses the wine bottle too her lips. The only voice in her head now is her own. Annalise floats across the living room to the kitchen. The pinot grigio buzzes through her veins making her thoughts overpowering yet confused.  
No one wants you around. 'Go to Sam, he hated you but at least he wanted you'. The voice suggests. Maybe that’s why Annalise is drinking desperately while searching for a box cutter. The blade clicks resound each time the blade moves slowly upward.  
“Finally some peace.” Annalise mutters. Then the doorbell rings. It’s loud cutting through the fog of Annalise’s mind. She tries to ignore it and finish what she started. The bell keeps chiming loudly ricocheting around Annalise’s head.  
“Goddammit! Why won’t anyone leave me alone to kill myself for five fucking minutes!” Annalise swears. The razor blade and wine bottle crash onto the hard wood floor as soon as Annalise whirls around towards the door. She doesn’t even care as her heels and toes get scratched as she wades through glass wine bottle shards. Annalise sighs throwing open the door.  
“Anna!” Eve shouts. Suddenly, Annalise is wrapped up in warmth. She can smell Eve’s sweet citrus perfume. A scent that hasn’t changed since law school. One of the few things on earth that gives Annalise comfort. Eve kisses her, warm soft kisses land on her cheek and neck like butterflies.  
'Thank God! She’s still alive! I made it in time!' Annalise hears the sentence and pulls back from the embrace.  
“How did you know?” She asks. Her grip on Eve’s arm tightens just a little. Eve frowns.  
“I didn’t say anything—wait! You know what I’m thinking!” Eve exclaims. You have a power too!  
Annalise cocks her head. What did Eve mean by the ‘too.’  
Eve thanks Annalise for the cup of hot chocolate she offers. It’s far too hot for it but neither seem to care. The sit on Annalise’s plush couch. Annalise presses close to Eve and other woman runs a hand up Annalise’s thigh.  
“So… care to explain.” Annalise asks sipping her own mug.  
“It’s hard to discuss. I’ve never said anything out loud. Hell! I can barely think about it. I’ve avoided it for so long. That’s probably why you didn’t know till now.” Eve says. Annalise nods. She had heard some strange thoughts when they were dating. Thoughts that started and then were brutally cut off. Now, however, Eve is like an open book. With a small grin, Annalise sets her mug on the coffee table and elegantly rolls on top of the other woman effectively straddling her. Instinctively, Eve wraps her arms around Annalise’s waist. Eve presses her head into Annalise’s breast. Just like that they remain motionless.  
“I don’t know if I can explain in words. I can’t speak because-God! This is hard.” Eve sighs frustration evident in her tone.  
“Then don’t speak and just think. Focus on me and think whatever you need to.” Annalise whispers in Eve’s ear. It takes a couple of minutes but the crackling chaotic interference is gone and all Annalise can hear is the clear ring of Eve’s voice.  
'I saw you, well the, you of the future but maybe not because she’s dead and you aren’t. I see the things that could be and/or should be but not always. If I really care for the person the images will come clear and in an instant. Sometimes I can change the route but then it’ll just go to one of the other realities where something else goes wrong.' Eve’s voice floats through Annalise’s mind.  
“I hear people’s thoughts sometimes they’re fuzzy but most of time I can hear them. It can depends on their emotions and mental state, of course, my own personality and mental facilities are a factor too.” Annalise says while stroking comforting circles into Eve’s scalp. They go silent.  
“Annalise, let’s go.” Eve says. Annalise laughs. She glances into the other woman’s eyes. The warm brown pools absorb her in their sincerity. An image of a Parisian flat pops into her brain inadvertently.  
“How the hell are we going to get to Paris?” Annalise asks with increduility.  
'I have a plan. It’s complicated and we’ll need Nate to come with us. I will get you out of here. I promise.' Eve’s vow echoes through Annalise’s brain. Annalise can feel the tears on her cheek. It’s like someone has opened the floodgates. Eve’s thoughts are still. She pushes Annalise down on the sofa and kisses her with the passion of a thousand sun.  
Eve may not be able to read minds but she’ll always give Annalise what she needs. Always.  
FIN


End file.
